Golden Friendship
by T.N.A.S. and T.S.S
Summary: Daphne Emerson has been cursed since birth, plagued with strange visions.When she and her best friend, Chara Jackson embark the journey to Camp Half-Blood, their friendship starts to fall apart due to Daphne's strange parentage. Co-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a joint account of The New Ace of Spies and The Saltwater Sylph(yes, we personally know each other).  
**

**Just a couple of things:**

**-The chapters switch POV **

**-The New Ace of Spies writes Daphne's point of view and The Saltwater Sylph writes Chara's point of view**

**Hope you enjoy it! This is Chara's point of view**

"Moooooom! I don't want to go to second grade!" I cry, with tears streaming down my face.

"Chara, we've already discussed this. You're going to Amherst whether you like it or not, " my mom brushes a lock of her honey-golden hair away from her face as she drags me to the front steps.

"Nooooo! I want to go back to San Francisco!" I persist until I finally tugged away from my mom's fist. Searching for solitude through my blurry eyes, the side walks were crowded with gigantic kids, the Amherst steps dotted with occasional cliques-- the only place that was empty was the tar paved street, unusually free of cars in busy New York. I sit down on a pretty white line, cradling my knees in fear, ignoring my mom's yells. I missed my friends from San Francisco.

I closed my eyes, and flashed back to my good-bye party a few weeks ago.

_I was swimming of my favorite place, Aquatic Park, my best friend splashing beside me. _

_"TAG!" I scream in victory. "You're it!" I scrambled away into the waves._

_" Not for long!" Hayley tries to chase me down._

_"NYAH! Slow-poke!" I tease. She complains back: _

_"It's not my fault you're the best swimmer EVER!" _

_"Ha ha!" I paddle back into the never ending game as Hayley failed to tag me again. _

The sun was setting, and the water was reflecting shadows on all of our faces. We reached shore, and lay down on the sand, not caring that it would stick to our hair and find its way into weird places.

_"I'm going to miss you Care-bear," murmurs Hayley. _

_"Yeah. I'm going to miss you too."_

_And then our first grade selves burst into tears. _

"BEEP! BEEP!"

I wake up from my memory to see two blinding orbs, and hear my mom's cry.

"CHARA!" I turn my head and see my mom running towards me, her stormy cinereal eyes locked on me. Everything seems to happen like a tape in fast-foward. "RUN!" she screams, but I bury my head into my knees and surrender to my first instinct: to pitch a glass-shattering scream. I hear the screeching of the tire rubber and asphalt colliding against each other and I look up to see a SUV stop feet away from me.

"Chara! Chara!" I scramble for my mom, wailing for her arms, and she hugs me in relief. Letting go, she put her hands on my shoulders and sternly says, "Don't ever do that again. Do you hear?" All my words came out like a waterfall.

"I didn't know that a car was coming! I'm so sorry, Mommy! I did--"

"Oh my god, is she okay? I didn't see her, thank god she screamed, Gods–I mean, God forbid." The driver from the SUV that almost hit me, had gotten out of the car. I started hyperventalting and wiped my eyes. Mom answered for me.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's just that little Chara here is bipolar."

"Thank god I didn't hit her," breaths the mother in relief. She looked behind her and beckoned a girl, my age, still in the car to come over.

She ran over to the woman and asks, "Mommy? Why is she crying? And what does pie-polar mean?"

"Were you spying on Mommy's conversation?" The mother asks. "That's not nice."

"It's quite all right–" My mom starts to say.

"I wasn't spying!" protests the girl. "I heard you from the car!"

Mom quirks her lips at that.

"What does pie-polar mean?" the girl asks again.

The woman chuckles. "It means she's special."

"My kind of special?" The girl, tilts her head, smiling like a doll.

The mother smiles, shaking her head. "No, not your kind of special." I see Mom's eyebrows crinkling up, which always happens when susupisious of something.

The girl stared at me and fixed her eyes on my face, as I returned the stare. She had an olive hued complextion, her hair the color of a ripened apple, yet her eyes were the most perplexing. There were...

Gold?

Yup, shocking pure gold.

As I tried to wrap my mind around her dazzling irises, Mom started to make conversation with the woman.

"She's your daughter? Does she attend Amherst?"

"Yes, Daphne's just starting second grade. I'm Ana Emerson, by the way."

"Annabeth Chase," Mom gazes down at me. "Chara's conicidentally in second grade, too. We've actually moved to New York City from San Fransicso this summer, so she's a bit uneasy about being the 'new kid'."

"Oh, yeah. Daphne hasn't really made that many friends, so far, she's a quiet girl." Daphne tilted her head at Ms. Emerson. Then she turns toward me.

"Wanna be friends with me?" she asked as the Amherst school bell rang.

"Um.. Sure?" I say quietly. "Is there a fire?" I ask, wondering about the bell.

Daphne shook her head. "Time for school!" she explains to me and takes my hand. She pulls me up and we walk in to the building together.

And that was the start of Daphne and Chara: Best Friends Forever.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So as we told you previsouly, this is Daphne's point of view, written by The New Ace of Spies.**

"I like soooo call dibs on chocolate!" I said, tossing my dark red hair over my shoulder.

"Whatever," Chara said. "You're all so like 'Oooh! Simple! SIMPLE FOR LIFE!' "Chara took a bite of her chocolate chip extreme rocky mountain ice cream flavor. "Yum!" she said, twirling her spoon in the air. "My favorite!"

I laughed. "Really. I'm not like that."

Chara cocked her head. "We're like opposites you know. I like fancy, preppy and you like frugal."

I shook my head in disagreement. "Those aren't really opposites. Only the fancy and frugal are."

Chara shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Really, Daphne. You take everything so seriously! I was only naming stuff from the top of my head."

I blushed. I should have known that was Chara.

"And anyway, you still are all 'SIMPLE FOR LIFE!' "

I took a step back. "Am not."

"Are you kidding me?" Demeteria came over, her sick hued hair in a slick ponytail. "You are! That's why no one likes you."

My heart sank. Demi the devil again. Always making sure to put me down in front of Chara. _Always._

"Oh, shut up," I growled, clenching my fists tightly. My emotional and physical defenses were setting up in case of attack.

"Daphne!" Chara cried. "It was only a joke. Right, Demeteria?"

I glanced at Demi, her teeth were clenched. She had always insisted that Chara call her "Demi", but it had never happened.

"Of course," she said through gritted teeth. "Of course," she repeated.

There was a moment of silence, as Demi and Chara swallowed their ice cream. I just looked at my ice cream, wondering, how Chara actually fell for her.

Sure Chara was nice, maybe too nice. But she was giving _Demi _a break.

Demi smiled. "Hey Chara! Let's go get another cup of chocolate chip extreme rocky mountain ice cream flavor!" I rolled my eyes. Sooo not simple.

Chara grinned. "Sure!" She glanced at me. "Come on!" I shook my head. Chara shrugged. "SEE YA!" she cried, running toward the table with Demi at her heels.

I rolled my eyes, a tiny flame of jealousy in my heart.

_Nah, come on! She's your BFF! Demi's just a wannabe. _I frowned. _Right?_

Demi would never be Chara's BFF. We talked about how we hated her so many times. And yet she still hangs out with her.

Not cool.

But then again, that's what you get when your best friend is the most popular girl in the sixth grade.

When Chara entered our second grade classroom, she was mobbed by all the kids, exclaiming in wonder at her black hair and sparkling gray eyes. During lunch she sat next to me, the usually empty table by the window. After that day, it was never empty again.

_"Why do they talk to me so much?" inquired Chara. "It's like I'm a goddess!"_

_I turn to her, my eyes locked in place with hers. "Its because you're so pretty. No one has seen gray eyes with black wavy hair. It's like... Perfect." A sigh of jealousy escapes my mouth._

_"But you're pretty too!" Chara insisted. "Who's seen gold eyes?"_

_"Well they obviously don't enjoy gold eyes," I snap. There's a pause as the truth sinks in. "I'm sorry," I mutter, turning back to my carrots._

_"It's okay," she says. "I know how you feel."_

_I whirl to face her. "Really?" I ask, my eyes suspicious._

_"Of course," she replies. She glances as a group of second graders start to get up and walk toward our table. "Oh no," she mutters._

"LOOK!" Demi chirped. "It's your dad, Percy Jackson!"

That's enough to snap me out of the memory. I glanced at where Demi was pointing. She was right.

Chara's dad was easy to recognize with his shaggy jet black hair, and sea green eyes. He wore a casual orange t-shirt, but I couldn't make out the words, due to my dyslexia.

"Dad!" shrieked Chara, running over.

I wanted to run over. I had the urge to run over and prove to him that I was Chara's best friend. I didn't really care if he would give me nasty looks.

But I couldn't. My feet were locked in place and the world seemed to be spinning. Pink and blue dots swarmed my vision.

I took a few shaky steps and grasped the flag pole.

"Help," I croaked to a nearby girl.

"Daphne?" she asked, coming over. "Are you okay?"

I tried to shake my head. No, I was not all right. At all.

The trees disappeared. In the black tar's place, pebbles appeared, making me slip, falling with a small _thud!_

"I–What?" I slipped my hair in a ponytail. Where was everyone? Was this some sort of illusion? And why was I all better?

The road had turned into a polluted black river. Bones, bottles stuck out of it. A green mist hovered above and a stench of dead filled my nose. Not the sort of river I'd want to wade into.

Two boys suddenly appeared.

I gasped, looking around. Nowhere to hide.

I curled into a ball, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

Between my fingers, I saw one of the boys.

I squeaked. It was Percy Jackson, Chara's dad.

He looked younger, with the same face. His hair was messier and he was shorter.

The other boy I couldn't recognize. Black hair and black eyes. Maybe twelve years old, like me. He was sort of cute, for my standards at least. But on his t-shirt were a bunch of skeletons doing some dance. That creeped me out. And black pants. Goth or something.

The boy was saying something to Percy. I couldn't make it out, but not daring to move closer.

Then Percy waded into the polluted river. The green mist parted just for him, something really weird. Surely his death, I could feel it coming closer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed. But no one glanced my way.

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. "Hello?" No one glanced my way.

I marched up to the strange boy and waved my hand over his eyes.

"Stop it!" I demanded. "Stop playing this prank! I demand it!" The boy didn't do anything.

He seemed to not know I'm there.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Then the world started spinning.

"No," I whispered. I fell to the ground, closing my eyes. "Please no."

"Will she be okay? What happened?" said a familiar voice.

I groaned.

"Daphne! Daphne Emerson!"

"Mom?" I murmured.

"She's okay!" my mom cried.

I opened my eyes, letting my eyes take their time to focus on my mom.

"Where am I?" I looked around.

"The hospital," my mom answered. "Are you all right? Headache? You fainted!"

I put my hand over my mouth.

The room was empty. I could just tell her what happened.

It was now or never.

"Mom, I've been have visions," I started.

My mother quirked her eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah," I said blushing.

_Don't think of me as a liar!_

"Well... Well... He was right," my mother muttered.

"Who?" I blurted out. "My dad?"

"No one," my mother snapped.

I sank back into the bed, wondering who "he" was.

**Okay guys, so here's the deal. We only got one review, and we want more. So we need three reviews before we're going to post the third chapter. Constructive critism is welcomed!**


End file.
